intergalacticrepublicfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Ford
Emma Ford is an ex Delta Force Commando who now officially leads Prometheus Squad, although she usually gives up command to her fellow captain and boyfriend, Trent Griffon. History Early Life Emma was born on Earth (2012 A.D.) in Sydney, Australia on Feburary 8, 11 years BGR. When the Rift Storm brought her world to the Republic's universe when she was 15, her family died due to either violent scavengers or wounds sustained during the planet's buildings collapsing. For the next three years, she lived in an orphan home, watching the Zann Consortium War from the sidelines. When the First Sepratist uprising began, a Sepratist base near her home began destroying the surrounding area. Her orphan home was destroyed by droid tanks, with her being the only survivor, all her friends dying. It was also Feburary 8th: her birthday. Military Life A few days later, after recieving medical attention, she enlisted into the United States army. After she finished training, she was sent to Officer's School. When she finished, Emma, now a Lieutenant, was sent onto her first mission. Her group was ambushed, killing most of them. She was able to drag out the only three survivors and held out until help arrived. She was given the Medal of Honor and was promoted to captain, but before she was redeployed, the war ended. After the war, she was offered to join Delta Force, still one of the great SpecOps groups in the universe. She accepted, recieving new training and getting a new squad to command, she was stationed at various areas around Earth. During this time, she met and became engaged to Zack Thomas, a Colonel based in the Middle East. Second Confederate Uprising A few months later, the CIS rose up again after breaking their leaders out of prison. They didn't fight any battles until three months into the war, when the CIS invaded Earth. With the UNSC Navy pulled away to fight on other fronts and their land forces scattered, the planet quickly fell due to the lack of weapons that could destroy the Sepratist starships and heavy vehicles. Her squad was stranded in Afghanistan, one of the few areas the CIS refused to fight in because of weather. Near the end of the war, Emma took her squad and responed to a distress call by a local Marine patrol. They arrived and saved the lone Marine still alive, First Lieutenant Trent Griffon, and returned him to his air base. Before they left, they heard that the Delta Force base they worked out of was destroyed. Hearing this, they stayed at the air base, her squad befriending Trent. She continued to dislike him, despite their somewhat similar history, due to his immaturity off the battlefield and her believing he didn't care about anything. A few days later, hundreds of refugees began to flood into the base from, in some cases, around the world. Emma, seeing Trent's care for the refugees, three of which truned out to be his family, her view of him began to change, however she maintained her distaste for him on the outside. When CIS supporters began to launch an assault on the base, she held her ground along with the rest of the soldiers there. After severe casualties to the refugee population and the armed forces there, she led the evacuation effort to get most of the men and women out of the base and towards safer territory. However, in doing this, she had to leave behind Trent and Eric Korgs, a Ranger who she had become familiar with in her time there. When they reached the main base in the theater, she reunited with Zack, but found out that the helicopters that were supposed to support Trent and Eric were taken away. With this, and her promise to protect Trent's family still fresh in her mind, she took her squad to save the pair. Before leaving, she broke up with Zack, knowing she couldn't be with him anymore. When her squad neared the base, they found it overrun. They could hear Eric and Trent still talking, but were unable to contact them due to their comms being damaged. They eventually rescued the pair, with Eric severly injured. As the rest of her squad and Eric returned to base, she stayed with Trent and talked with him before coming under mortar fire. They escaped, and returned to base, only to learn that the Republic had begun to liberate the planet. Post-2nd Confederacy Uprising After the war, Eric and Trent were reassigned to Emma's squad, which was now part of Supreme Commander Denson's personal task force based out of the R.C.S. Invictus, the Republic flagship. They were sent on multiple missions over the next few months, with the last one going terribly. Trent and Eric, both of whom she had grown close to, went MIA. Eric was found shortly, but there was no sign of Trent. With Emma and her squad down a member, she requested help from Republic High Command. They sent her squad to a training facility on Reach, home of the Spartans. They trained under Spartan John-117 and the soldiers of Spartan Squad Noble. They recieved the best training the Republic could offer, as well as physical enchancments to their bones and senses. To top it all off, they were given experimental battle armor, which was strong enough to fend off most attacks as well as stay confortable and unubstructive. Personality and Traits Emma can be seen as a two sided coin, one side seen by people who just meet her or she doesn't like, and the other seen by the people she trusts and is fond of. To strangers and enemies, she is cold and mean to them, not caring about anything else. With people she enjoys, however, she is happy, fun loving, and protective. Emma is 5'11" with blonde hair that reaches below her shoulders and a slim figure. Many men fall for her without a second thought until they begin to talk with her and realize she is married. Gallery Emma Ford's Armor Dagger.png|One of Emma's plasma blades. She has one built into the gauntlet of both arms. Emma Ford's Motorcycle Helmet.jpg|Emma's Motorcycle Helmet, a present from Trent Griffon. Emma's CRW 4055.jpg|Emma's Car Emma Ford Armor New.jpg|Emma's Power Armor Category:Characters